The present invention relates to the field of fireplaces, and, more particularly, to fireplace covers and related methods.
Fireplaces have long been used as a source for heat and light in houses. Even though most homes these days have electricity, many homes still have fireplaces to provide a supplemental source of heat and, even more importantly, an intimate and decorative addition to the house. Of course, given that fireplaces are a source of heat, they are typically not used during the hotter months of the year. As such, fireplace covers are sometimes used to provide an alternate source of decoration in homes when the natural beauty of a fire is not practical.
One example of a prior art summer cover or front for a fireplace is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,473 to Volz, which includes a rectangular cover with a design on the front and a stand for holding the cover upright in front of a fireplace opening. Other examples of fireplace fronts are illustratively shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 25,240 to Fitch and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 35,383 to Schoonmaker. A more utilitarian example of a fireplace cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,024 to Woolard. This patent is directed to a combination fireplace cover and article of furniture (e.g., a chair or couch) that is used for hiding the opening of a fireplace when it is not in use.
Another useful feature of fireplace covers is that they may be used to close or seal a fireplace to reduce drafts of cold air from entering a house through the fireplace when it is not in use. Conversely, such covers may be used to keep cool air from escaping out through the fireplace when the house is being air conditioned. One example of a fireplace draft guard is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,001 to Crumpler, which has a picture of a fireplace with burning logs on the front.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,825 to Reiner. This patent discloses a closure device for sealing a fireplace opening over the hearth of a fireplace when it is not in use. The device includes a cover member with sealing material along the bottom, side and top edges of the back of the cover member. Furthermore, a pair of xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d shaped springs are mounted on the on the back by a height adjusting mechanism. The cover device has an area greater than an area of the fireplace opening, and the springs thus frictionally engage the roof of the fireplace to hold the cover member over the opening of the fireplace. Also, the front of the device may be burnished or have a design thereon. Further examples of fireplace cover/closure devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,655 to Licata and U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,625 to Ball.
One difficulty in using certain of the above fireplace covers is that their size and stands/mounting hardware may make them relatively heavy and bulky. As a result, it may be cumbersome to move and store such fireplace covers. Further, a cover that is placed in front of the fireplace may not be ideal for a household with small children, for example, or may otherwise get in the way when one is entertaining or performing household functions around the fireplace.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combination fireplace and cover therefor that is both aesthetically pleasing and easy to use and store.
This and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a combination of a fireplace and a decorative removable cover therefor. The fireplace may include an enclosure having a front access opening and a frame (e.g., a screen frame) positioned within the front access opening. Further, the decorative removable cover may include an opaque substrate and decorative indicia thereon. The opaque substrate may have a size and shape to be received in the front access opening of the fireplace. The cover may also include at least one fastener for removably attaching the opaque substrate to the frame within the front access opening of the fireplace for display of the decorative indicia. Accordingly, the decorative removable cover is not only aesthetically pleasing and easy to mount, but it is also conveniently located within the fireplace opening to be out of the way of children, guests, etc.
More particularly, the screen frame may further include spaced apart top and bottom channels, and the at least one fastener may removably secure the opaque substrate to the top and bottom channels. Moreover, the top and bottom channels may each be a U-shaped channel, and the opaque substrate may be received in the U-shaped top and bottom channels. In addition, the frame may also include side channels connected to the top and bottom channels.
The at least one fastener may include at least one hook and loop fastener and/or at least one magnet, for example. Further, the frame may have at least one opening therein, and in such embodiments the at least one fastener may be removably positioned in the at least one opening. The opaque substrate may be wood, a foam board, or other suitable materials, for example. In some embodiments, the fireplace may further include a screen carried by the frame.
A method aspect of the invention is for covering a fireplace including an enclosure having a front access opening and a frame positioned within the front access opening. The method may include positioning a decorative removable cover in the front access opening of the fireplace. As briefly described above, the decorative removable cover may include an opaque substrate with decorative indicia thereon. The method may also include removably attaching the opaque substrate to the frame within the front access opening of the fireplace using at least one fastener for display of the decorative indicia.